


Don't insult me baby

by Victoriawows



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ALOT of SEX, Britains are great, F/M, Finn is hillarious, I'm not sure where this is going, Kylo Ren is an asshole, Kylo is a donkey, Kylo is addicted to Alcohol, Kylo likes to beat people up, Maybe it's slow burn, Rey calls Kylo a donkey, Rey hates Kylo, Rey is a nursing student, Rey is absurdly brittish, Sex, Sexy Scenes, Smut, did I say there is alot of sex?, heaps of porn, kind of slow burn, kylo saves rey, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriawows/pseuds/Victoriawows
Summary: Kylo saves Rey in the alleyway from a robbery even after she insulted him. He doesn't see her again after that. He likes it that way.Until Kylo ends up in the clinic for a regular health check-up and then sees her again. The British girl who called him a donkey and she's a nursing student, what a bonus.He doesn't know how to act normally other than to be an arsehole. It's a mystery why he returns back for another check-up just to see her again.Perhaps he was starting to like her, or maybe he just wanted to be near a girl who wasn't afraid to call him out on his bullshit and had no qualms with insulting him in that British accent of hers.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo doesn’t count the hours he’s been sitting at the bar, taking every shot of liquor there is. Vodka, Whiskey, Tequila, Rum, and whatever else that he orders disappear down his throat in a burning trail right down to his gut. He’s maybe spent a couple of hundred at least when he orders more drinks. They are gone at the rate that they come. It makes sense that he drinks his body weight. He’s bigger than the average person and it takes a hell of a lot more for him to get pissed. The bartender is extremely concerned; telling by the reluctance in which he serves Kylo. 

Every other customer comes by and then leaves but Kylo is relentless. He is a regular at the bar. He’s always alone and is never interested in the females that slide up next to him hoping to get in his pants or to get free drinks. He grunts at them and waves them away before returning back to downing his glass. Offended they glare at him and then leave. Some of them were nice ones. Blonde hair, brunette, supple bodies, young, middle age, big tits but he never looked longer than a brief glance. 

His whiskey burns nice and rough down his throat as he gestures to the bartender for another. He tosses another twenty or fifty down uncaring of the true price. His mind was set on alcohol and alcohol only. None of the fruity or lolly bullshit. 

He hates that stuff. Even anything that smells sweet really makes him agitated. Maybe it’s because his mom used to soak herself in the stuff during Kylo’s childhood. It was suffocating and still is. 

He’s almost finished with his seventh drink when a sweet voice interrupts from beside him. It’s a little husky, but it’s sweet nonetheless. He’s decided he hates it too. He turns his head and sees a brunette with a big fucking grin on her face. It makes his eyes burn. 

She’s showing a lot of teeth and it makes him uncomfortable. Anyway who smiles like that on a fucking Friday at midnight?. He grunts. He broods in his seat and watches the bartender serving drinks to more customers beside him. 

It’s not usually this busy. Kylo refrains from telling the customer next to him who spills his drink on the counter to get fucked. But he refrains. He’s not in a mood for a bar fight and also not in the mood to put someone in the hospital. 

“Excuse me.”

Kylo ignores the voice. It’s the woman with the sweet voice. The one with a lot of teeth. 

“I know you can hear me.” A British accent huh? 

This time it’s closer to his right side. He ignores her again. 

“My friend thinks you're cute.”

Kylo doesn’t reply. He doesn’t even turn. They usually go away at this point. Why the fuck is she still talking to him? Doesn’t she get the fucking message?

“I’m not fucking interested. Now fuck off.” Kylo is harsh in his words but who gives a fuck. Clearly, she couldn’t catch a hint. His gaze remains steadfast ahead. He doesn’t bother to look because why would he?

She gasps and then there’s a beat of silence, “You’re a total fucking wanker. Githead, knob headed donkey.” 

The bartender looks at Kylo and then at the woman with wide eyes. He refrains from laughing. 

What the hell did she call him?

Did she just call him a fucking donkey? He’s been named many things but a donkey wasn’t one of them. 

A man next to him observing sniggers, “Gotta love the British.”

Kylo is curious now. He wants to put a face to the brat who just called him a donkey. He looks over his shoulder and sees her. Not because he knows what he’s looking for but it’s the hateful look he’s being the recipient of. She’s a brunette with shoulder-length hair. 

Her dress is fucking obnoxious. It’s sparkly and over the top. She had no right to look at him like that. She’s not even his type either. Next to her is her friend who tugs at her arm.

Kylo just turns around and gets back to his beloved drink. This time he slows down. He’s a little drunk. When he checks his phone, he notices the time. It’s 2 am in the morning. Time to go home. 

It’s loud too in the bar. Music is shit and louder than when he had first entered. Too many small people bumping into him. They're all short and they part like the red sea when he scowls at them. He’s bigger and intimidating which is to his advantage. 

It doesn’t always work to scare some of them off. Some just want to get beaten to a pulp and initiate a fight with him, they all eventually regret it. One push and they go stumbling down like pebbles. Sometimes it’s one kick to the chest and they cave in. 

He doesn’t want to let go of his drink when he does it. It’s easier than setting it down and rolling his sleeves up. When it does happen, that's more serious.

He accidentally stumbles outside. The night is cool and refreshing. There are a few people out as he walks to his apartment. It’s only 10 minutes away and he’s in no hurry. Just as he passes an alleyway he hears the sound of struggling. 

There are harsh whispers and then a whimper. Immediately his thoughts sober. He halts. 

Turning back he starts walking towards the alley. Whoever it is, the one assaulting was going to definitely get beaten to mush tonight. He rolls his sleeves up. It’s been a while since he’s placed anyone in the hospital.

“Please help-” More muffling and then a grunt is heard.

Kylo enters the alleyway making sure to stay in the area where the light is soft. The rest of the alley is dark. 

There’s a shrill scream, “Help me please!”

Kylo growls, “Come out. Show yourself.”

The sound of struggling is heard and then a man appears with a woman in front of him. He has a hand around her throat and a knife to her side. Although it’s dark he can make out their vague features. 

“Don’t fucking move or I’ll stab the bitch.” The man threatens. 

Kylo sighs and knows instantly he was going to have to put someone in ICU soon, “What are you doing to her? Were you robbing her? I have money.” He moves to take out his wallet but the man presses the knife into her side firmly. 

She whimpers. Kylo peers closer through the dark. Her features are familiar.

“I told you not to fucking move.” He snarls. 

Kylo places his empty hands in the air. “I can give you money if that’s what you want.”

The man shifts the woman back further into the dark. “Get your wallet then and drop it. Throw it to me.”

Kylo nods, “I will. if you let her go.”

“No, you do it first.” 

Kylo grits his teeth. He was going to enjoy this. “I will don’t worry. There’s a lot of cash in here. A couple of hundred. So you don’t need to hurt her.” He carefully lowers his hand in to his jean pocket and grabs his wallet. 

Quickly he throws it out and it lands on the ground with a thud. 

The woman whimpers. Then the man pushes her out and she falls onto the ground in front of Kylo. It’s the rude one who called him a donkey. 

Hmm, maybe he should have left her there. 

“You.” She gives him an accusing look. 

Kylo ignores her again and watches the man rush forward to grab his wallet. He still had his knife pointed at Kylo. 

The man snarls at him, “Now you and your little bitch can get the fuck away.”

Kylo’s nostrils flare. He rolls his neck and then steps past the brunette on the floor. She grasps his ankle and he looks down. 

She gives him a pleading look. Kylo notices that the front of her dress is ripped and there’s a trail of blood coming from a cut on her clavicle. Kylo feels his chest rising and falling rather quickly. Blood pumps fast and the adrenaline in his body starts to kick in. 

“Please just leave him. He’s not worth it.” Her accent is strong, but he gives her one last look before stepping away from her. 

“Go home.” He commands it and she starts to get up.

The fucker with the knife grins, “You want me to carve you dog. Well, I guess you won’t mind it then.”

He rushes forward with the knife out and Kylo slaps his hand away. It’s effortless and the man swipes at him again. This time Kylo just grabs onto his arm with the knife and squeezes. The weapon drops to the floor. He does it till he screams. Till he feels the bones grinding underneath his hold. Then with the other hand, he wraps it around his throat and does the same. 

Slamming the man’s writhing body against the piss-stained wall he continues to squeeze. He does it till he turns red before dropping him onto the ground. He towers over the pathetic piece of low life with scorn. 

Suddenly soft hands are pulling at his arms. It’s the British woman. She’s pleading with him but he pushes her away. Fuck couldn’t she just fucking listen and get the hint?

“Please stop, he’s nearly unconscious. Ring the police and they will take him away.” Kylo raises his top lip and then snarls. He resists the urge to pummel the man at his feet. 

“No.” He quickly grabs the knife and then picks up the man again. It’s a shame he didn’t get a proper fight. Fucking shame. 

“You like to hurt vulnerable people in the dark with a knife?” Kylo asks him. 

The man shakes his head with fear in his eyes.

“I’m going to do exactly what you did to this woman, to you.” Kylo presses the knife into his clavicle and the man screams and then sobs. 

The woman next to him begs him to stop, “Please, enough.” She tries to wrench his arm away but he’s like steel. Unmoving. 

Eventually when Kylo is satisfied he drops both the knife and the passed out man on to the ground.

The brunette is crying. Her eyes are wide as she looks at him like she’s seen a monster. 

Fucking hell. Who the fuck was this girl? Couldn’t she have just run away and left him alone to his own devices?

When he goes to pass her, she addresses him. “All you had to do was knock him out and call the police. Why did you do that?”

He gives her a brief glance and takes out his packet of smokes. “Go home, sweetheart.”

She makes a strangled sound in her throat when he heads out onto the sidewalk. Taking his lighter out, he lights his cigarette and makes his way back to his place. 

“Thank you, you git.” She calls out from behind him. He flips his hand over his shoulder not bothering to look back. 

“Good night, sweetheart.”

On the way home Kylo is very disappointed. The fight was nowhere near close for him to build up a sweat. He is annoyed that his night didn’t end up as he thought it would. Perhaps if that persistent petite little ass didn’t get in his way he would've left that lowlife in a pile of blood. 

He still had a lot of pent-up energy and he found he needed a way to release it. When he got home he changed into a singlet and shorts and decided to head to his home gym. He pummeled the punching bag till his arms protested, and then exerted himself on the rowing machine. 

When he’s finished, he’s dripping with sweat. Actually, it seemed like he had bathed in it. Heading into the shower he turns it on and relaxes his muscles.

He needed rest now. He needed to sleep and gain back his energy. Tomorrow was another day of training, and he needed the energy again.

Kylo finds his hand slipping down his body. It’s been a month at least that he hasn’t fucked anyone. He doesn’t know why. 

It’s not because he’s short of admirers that much is obvious, but there’s something else. Perhaps he’s sick of one night stands, strange woman, or maybe he just needed something serious. 

He banishes the thought. He doesn’t need anything serious.

When he fists his cock and strokes, the muscles in his stomach grow taut. His balls swell up and he takes his time. He thinks of cunt; thinks of the female form and the women he’s fucked in the past. 

Placing a hand against the shower marble wall, he breathes heavily out of his mouth. Fuck. 

When he comes, it’s the image of that girl he saw at the bar and who he helped from the alleyway that appears before his eyes.

It’s her wide smile, her teeth, her slender neck, and her petite ass that has him spurting ropes of cum all over himself and against the shower walls. 

It goes down the drain and he thinks it’s a waste, maybe if she hadn’t called him a donkey and worn that stupid sparkly dress he would have brought her home. 

Deciding that he’s spent too long in the shower, Kylo prepares for bed.

When he closes his eyes it’s her big brown eyes that he sees behind his eyelids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, some jobs in this story won’t be as accurate because I didn’t do proper research and I sort of glossed over certain details. So please be kind to me

Hux thinks Kylo is obsessed with his own health. He mentions it when they’re sparring in the gym in his apartment. He talks a lot too, opinion after opinion but most of the time Kylo zones out when Hux speaks. 

He reminds him of a woman. Too many words and not enough silence. Sometimes Kylo is tempted to knock him out unconscious, something that would require minimal effort on his part, but it’s not an ethical thing to do especially when Hux is the one that keeps him in line. 

They've known each other since they were young, their parents were people who kept in the same circle, a bunch of philanthropists who connected on the idea of the ‘savior complex.’ Thinking that throwing a bunch of money around could fix everything, including issues that weren’t visible to the eye. 

The irony was that while his parents were busying themselves trying to save the world, he was at home trying to glue the pieces of his fragile home together. Making it a semblance of what it used to be, to save what was left of his own world. 

In that way, Hux could understand. They had a mutual understanding that although their parents were displaying this glossy façade of white knights in shining armour, they in fact were hiding the broken parts that were in all of them. Too dark, too complex and too vile to think about, but Kylo is used to it now, or so he thinks. 

He hasn’t spoken to his parent’s in years. He avoids their efforts to get in contact with him, he avoids the news in any case that he might see his mother and he pushes the memories of them back into his mind. It’s not easy though. 

Sometimes it hurts him to think about why it has to be this way. Why life had turned out to be so gloriously fucked up and he considers ‘what if’. He does it alot. 

“Kylo!” A sharp tone snaps him out from his thoughts. Hux is frowning at him as he aims a jab at his ribs but Kylo blocks him. “You're making that face again.” He maneuvers out of the way as he raises his leg to kick him at his feet but Hux anticipates this and then jumps to the side. 

“Shut up.” Kylo grunts when he ducks his head as Hux’s arm shoots out again trying to catch him. It’s been half an hour and they're sweating like pigs, Kylo has to rip his shirt off when he feels the sweat soaking the fabric. 

It’s the same routine everyday. Hux shows up 6 in the morning ready and fresh faced while Kylo feels like he’s walking with a bag of bricks tied to his shoulders, weighing him down. He navigates mornings with hangovers quite frequently but they aren’t debilitating. A testament to the gallons of alcohol that he drinks nearly every night before he dips into bed and sleeps. If he’s not drinking out at the bar, he’s drinking at home. 

He’s thought about stopping, and going cold turkey but he’s never found a valid reason to. He's lucky because it’s only the tiredness in his bones that he gets from hangovers, nothing else. No migraines, no headaches, nausea or vomiting which is a miracle. His memory is sharp, and he barely smokes. Perhaps he’s lucky that his body is built to withstand so much of the poison that he likes to consume on a daily basis. 

Supposedly his seemingly good health must be attributed to his diet. It’s diverse, healthy and is organic as it gets. The water he drinks has to be distilled, his meat is sourced from sustainable farmers and he doesn’t believe in eating out where he can’t see who's doing what to his food. He’s learned to cook, to cultivate menus that fit his dietary requirements and so far all has been good. 

There was just one problem apparently...The constant doctors visits.

Hux had a habit of bringing up the same thing over and over again when he wanted it to be properly considered. That was Kylo’s issue. 

So what if he spends more time attending appointments to check his health than the regular human being? He was invested in himself, didn’t that count for anything?

Almost as if Hux has read his mind he asks Kylo, “You got another check up this noon?”

Kylo ignores his pointed look and dabs the towel over his sweat soaked face. “Yes I do. That a problem?” It shouldn’t be. It’s not like he was catching illnesses and stds left and right for him to visit the doc frequently. 

Hux rolls his shoulders and stretches his legs, “You spend more time in the clinic than I do in between my wife’s legs and we've been married for five years now.” 

“It’s not hurting anyone least of all you by doing so. I like my body to be in good shape so what?”

Hux shakes his head, “It’s just…” he pauses trying to find the right words, “ you know, I've never met anyone like you.”

Kylo sits on the bench and sips at his water, “and?” He screwed the lid back on, “I would be concerned if you did meet someone exactly like me. Might be a long lost twin.”

Hux continues as he lies on the bench opposite of him, “I've already told you, you're strangely obsessed with your health. You drink liquor like it’s water but I've seen your doctor’s monthly visit records. That sheet you requested your Doc to print out.” He turns to him, “Your vitals are all normal, have always been, and it’s been three straight years of this ridicules' poison consumption.”

Kylo remarks, “Careful, you sound envious now.” It’s not far off from the truth. Hux barely drank, at all, but he seemed mystified that Kylo could keep up such a dangerous habit for so long. 

Many times Hux has come into his home and found empty bottles of spirits on top of his kitchen bar, like there had been a party the day prior. Hundreds of dollars of liquor all gone within days and the culprit, Kylo himself. It’s become official now that he’s replaced women with alcohol, and maybe, that’s not such a bad thing. He doesn’t miss the awkward mornings, the strange faces, the discarded clothing of random women he’s thoroughly debauched in his bed the night before. He doesn’t miss any of it. The only thing that was worthy of his company were his bottles. 

“I mean even your weight’s been the same too, haven’t lost nor gained. Your liver I’m actually surprised hasn’t gone to shit, which is...shocking.” There’s awe there behind his words, honestly he was expecting him to rant about how getting his regular check ups at the doc more than twice a month was overkill. But there’s worry there too, in the undercurrent of his awe, it simmers below the surface, and it’s always present. Shouldn’t he be happier that Kylo was visiting the doctor often then? 

“I like to be in control, Hux. You should know that.” 

Hux huffs, “Well I fail to understand that sometimes, especially when it comes in the form of all this liquor you like to chug down like no tomorrow. Ever thought about slowing down?” He asks briskly. 

So it makes sense then. Hux wasn’t really concerned about the frequent doctors visits, but the actual reason for it. Perhaps Hux thinks that he subconsciously visits, to make up for the fact that he possibly could have an addiction and wanted to see its impact on his body. 

Kylo chuckles, “It’s like asking a worshipper to stop praying. No.”  
  


“What about rehab, you know?” He doesn’t _exactly_ state that Kylo might have an addiction, never has in the past or now. He imagines that the redheaded man might think that he would react poorly to the word which was silly, it was just a word. But it had a lot of weight behind it, maybe that’s what he fears Kylo might fear, the connotations behind it. 

“No.” He leaves the bench and starts to position himself on the floor. 

He begins doing crunches and he’s just starting three sets of 15 reps when Hux suddenly stands up from the bench and points to the rowing machine, “Come on, 30 minutes on the rowing machine now. Let’s burn baby burn.” 

Kylo ignores the enthusiasm in his voice and gets up from the floor. He wipes the rowing seat and the handles with a paper towel and takes another swig of water before setting it back down. He stretches again, making sure that every part of his body is ready for another physically demanding exercise. 

He changes his shoes before getting into position. Hux increases the damper resistance on the ergo machine as Kylo rests the base of both feet at the foot pedal before strapping them in after he sits down. He keeps his back straight and bends his knees so that the seat can slide forward as he keeps a light grip on both ends of the handle.

He starts off light with the machine whirring as the wind resists against his pull before he decides to click on watts as shown on the screen in front of him. Hux states that he’s placed resistance up at 9. The fucking cunt. It was as physically demanding as it was mentally. He can feel his muscles burning halfway through but it's a good burn, the same way that alcohol fires good down his gut. It’s a grueling process but that’s what makes it painfully rewarding for him. He feeds it his energy, all the pent up emotions that he struggles to contain on a daily basis. While alcohol numbed them down, the erging machine took them, ate it up as he expended it. It’s a nice change. 

The erging machine or the rowing machine was the true beast in the gym, more so than any other heavy weight lifting equipment he’d ever used. After every session he would find himself in various levels of exhaustion or pain. Every muscle in his body felt like they had been beaten to a pulp and run over by a truck. But that was expected when he would aim to row for 7k’s in the time he was given.

He focuses on the screen and maintains the force of power at which he catches and releases. He makes sure his form is always in good shape, that he holds his core and doesn’t let the power slip. The last thing he needed was a fucked up back. He’d stopped attending public gyms for months now and he doesn’t regret it, the amount of times he’s seen someone doing shit form on the rower made him want to throw the dumbbell at their head. Perhaps he shouldn’t have been so harsh in his annoyance, after all, he’d been rowing for years now, ever since high school. It had a lot to do with why he was so aerobically strong on the machine, why his body has always been fit and strong and why he looked good.

The main drive of his power came from his legs as he pushed. There was a technique to it, a full body workout that utterly destroyed him and yet rewarded him simultaneously with every session. Hux claps his hands in front of him, “Come one, almost there. More power, more drive.”

Kylo refrains from glaring, “Easy for you to say,” he grits out. He can feel the fire in his muscles, burning and hot like how Khaleesi would have wanted King's landing to be. Fucking season was a joke that much was obvious. 

“What about another fifteen minutes huh?” He suggests and then shows a shit eating grin when he sees the number of watts on the screen. “Fuck would you look at that, I’m impressed. Average watt power is at 800. That's great, now more power.”

Kylo growls at him face red and dripping with sweat. He’s going to need at least a whole day of recovery tomorrow. He’s not sure whether he’s going to make it to the doctors today, but Kylo knows better. While his body protested with every stroke and felt the need to lie down and sleep the day away, he always gets moving in the end no matter what. 

“Fuck it change it to splits would you?” Kylo grunts. 

Hux presses the button changing the screen, “Says 1.03 for 500 metres. Not bad. You could do better.” Kylo gave him a scathing look as he did more strokes and the number remained the same right till the tenth stroke until he felt his body caving in. He didn’t know many who could do 500 metres in just a few seconds over a minute, much less maintain it for several strokes. Hux was starting to piss him off, as he always does. 

“Two minutes left Ben,” Hux says. Kylo has no energy to snap at him. He hates that name.

Two minutes felt like hours. His average watt power was good but his split increased, by the end he was truly and absolutely fucked. He was bathed in sweat, his muscles felt like they'd been through hell and his chest was burning heavily. 

Hux patted him on the back as he handed him a towel and his water bottle, “Impressive, could have been better though.”

Kylo whips out his fist and Hux dodges playfully. “I’m a fucking beast and you know it.” He doesn’t bother to follow him as he gulps down his water. God what a fucking work out. 

“When was the last time you got laid?” Hux asks. 

“What’s it to you?”

“Well judging by the way you kind of pounded that erg, I’m assuming you haven’t got your dick wet in awhile. It explains all that energy you got there.” 

Kylo’s never thought of it like that, at all. He always had a lot of energy to spare, pussy or no pussy. “Whatever you say.” He checks the time to see it’s nearly 8 o'clock. “Shouldn’t you be on your way to work?”

Hux was a personal trainer who owned a First order gym down a few streets from his apartment. It was in a great location, it was big and there was an upstairs and downstairs. Membership wasn’t cheap at all. Several classes ran from early morning till sunset and used to be mainly taught by Hux, but now, he’s got the best hired for it. He prefers one on one. Easier to teach and easier to bully. His methods were questionable but he supposes he makes up for it by the veracity in which he commits to his clients. He tends to them physically, emotionally and mentally and considers factors he can’t control when he trains them. 

Hux shrugs and grabs his bag, “My main client won’t be there today, said something about a funeral. Not going to shit on the guy for it, and plus I got a few staff working today, takes the load off easier on me. I’ll be finishing off early anyway- gotta see Bazine off for her ultrasound, god I hope it’s a boy.”

Kylo raises a brow, “A boy or a girl it doesn’t matter. It’s still a kid.” He shudders and Hux laughs.

“Oh I know where you stand with them. Little critters, but honestly I’m sort of excited. I take back what I said hoping that it's a boy. I just hope it's a healthy kid.” Hux has adopted a gleam in his eye and a thoughtful expression that tells Kylo he’s imagining what his kid is going to be like. A thought that he’s never considered himself. The idea of them - much less having them is so far off that he’s never really considered that he might have them one day. 

But did he want them? Kids? There is a current of uncertainty that accompanies the idea. Would they turn out rebellious like him or calm and behaved like their mother? 

Oh that's right. Their mother. That was the real question, but then that would mean he would have to consider the notion of something long term. _Long term.._.what a joke. 

“Have you thought of any names yet?” Kylo questions. 

Hux replies, “Nah not yet. Bazine has some ideas though. She’s been researching a lot into her background, wanting to take a DNA test for her ancestry - told her that shit ain’t as accurate as they make it out to be.” Kylo nods. He would understand her need for it, to search into her roots, after all, growing up in an orphanage for her would have left her wanting, needing to figure out just exactly who she was. There was little knowledge about her parents, only the fact that they passed away when she was young and that she had no other family.

“Yeah, isn’t that a little dangerous. You give them your DNA and there’s little privacy that is guaranteed. Companies can change their policies even after you've given it to them, when you’ve read and agreed to something different the first time.”

Hux agrees, “Yeah I’ll explain it to her, anyway,” he sighs and then starts making his way to the door, “she wants me to invite you to dinner tomorrow. Phasma’s going to be there too if you're interested?” He asks and then playfully wags his brows. 

Kylo rolls his eyes in response. “Fuck sake Armitage, I’m not interested in Phasma. She’s beautiful, but we’ll leave it at that.” Phasma’s parents run in the same circle as Hux’s and Kylo’s parents, so they met through events, dinners, parties and special occasions that called them to speak to each other, although Phasma wasn’t as close to them growing up, that eventually changed. 

Phasma trained in the same gym Hux was at and for some reason the red headed had thought himself a matchmaker because he kept hinting at how ‘single’ Phasma was. They’ve run into each other several times when Kylo pays courtesy visits to the First Order Gym for Hux, and Kylo knows for a fact Phasma is not interested at all either. She seems just as confused as Kylo does when Hux keeps making excuses to get them together and then leave, not really subtle at all, or when he invites them out to bars and then all of a sudden Hux has to dip because he’s got some errand to run on a bloody 10pm on a weekend night. 

“I mean give it a go, you've known her longer than any other woman in your life besides your mother, because you have this habit of sleeping with girls who end up actually being interested in you -like your actual thoughts and feelings but then you fuck that up by sliding to the next one willing to get your dick wet. But now hurray -not- youv’e adopted this celibate life because alcohol has now become the wife you have desperately longed for. Is that right? Am I right?”

Hux throws his hands up in frustration.

It’s almost as if he was speaking to a brick wall because Kylo gives him a dismissive wave. “Just because _you're_ married doesn’t mean I want to be.” And it’s true. Ever since Hux tied the knot with his wife five years ago, it’s as if he wants the same for Kylo. Marriage was so off limits for him that he’s never ever considered it much more than just a passing idea. An idea that doesn’t take up his valuable time at all. 

“I don’t know Kylo, but you deserve someone, truly -a nice woman by your side. I've seen a few nice ones with great personalities you've actually introduced me to in the past, but it’s like you don’t see it. Are you afraid that there’s a girl who actually might want to _be_ with you?” He asks and Kylo gives him a warning look.

Hux’s look is probing, trying to gauge what was happening inside of his mind. So what? The last time he had a relationship had lasted in a disaster. Her name had been Qira. A beautiful brunette he had spent two years with, but she had moved on. Moved on while they were still together and that’s what made it worse. 

Perhaps if she had broken up with him when her feelings for him had vanished, it would've made the pain easier to deal with. But he had watched it’s progress, that spark in her eyes had left, her passion for him faded every time they kissed, and it hurt to think about it now. But back then, he was younger and he had been a fool. A fool who had been in denial until it hit him in the face, and then he had woken up alone in his bed. His fingers had twitched subconsciously to her side, but he had found her lacking in his bed. She was his first and his last love. 

“Hux I don’t want to talk about it.” Kylo ends the discussion with a finality in his tone. “I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner with your wife. I’ll tell you now so you won’t forget. Phasma and I are never going to get together. Ever. Aniway say hi to Bazine for me and good luck with the ultrasound.”

Hux has disappointment written all over his face, but he nods, “Goodbye Kylo I’ll see you then. Aniway grab me some chocolate on the way tomorrow. Ever since Bazine’s been pregnant she’s banned me from shopping for sweets, but if you bring it she won’t get mad.”

Kylo chuckles, “Whatever man, See you tomorrow.” He shuts the door behind him and Kylo heads back to his room. Hux hasn’t stopped complaining about how he could hardly enjoy a bar of chocolate without Bazine hounding him about how bad it is for his teeth and health. But Hux says it’s the smell she can’t stand, that every time she scents it with her heightened new smell she gets a little nauseous. God, he wouldn’t wish pregnancy on anyone. Kylo doesn’t know how his own mother handled him in the womb much less being a toddler. 

He starts to strip and then make his way to the bathroom. His body is aching in places he thought they wouldn’t be. He spends a long time underneath the shower spray before drying himself and getting dressed. When he looks at his watch it is ten oclock. There’s a few more hours before his doctor's appointment so he heads into the kitchen, grabs a peach and a banana from the fruit bowl and prepares himself some coffee. All black and no sugar. 

Then he makes a sandwich packed with protein and good fats before taking a huge bite and makes his way to his office. The good thing about working at home is that he could be in charge of his own hours, but it didn’t mean he could slack off. In Fact it made him more disciplined. Working on designs that he wanted was the major bonus, they were plans he actually wanted to invest his time in, and it made it easier for his work to flow through. It was something he didn’t get to do while working for a big Architect Firm Company such as Aedificum created and run by Snoke. 

They specialise in Industrial Architecture and often he found himself expelling his energy in designs he had the least interest in. Not only that, but it was the fact that he found the specialization very limiting to him which was what he derived off of his experience. It felt too clinical and the constant mass production of the same mock up designs was tiresome. Maybe they've changed their approach in the last five years or so, but he’s found himself quiet enjoying the one on one with his clients as of currently. 

It’s been six years or so that’s he left and he hasn’t regretted it ever since. Residential homes were more his thing. He was able to communicate with his client on a personal level, gauge what they wanted and worked with it. Yeah it was hard at times, especially if they were difficult to work with and especially if they weren’t as clear as he had like them to be, but that would always be a part of the job. Handling people with varying levels of communication whether effective or not always came with the package. 

And it was good for him too. He could separate business from his feelings and then he would take his frustrations out at home in the gym, or on alcohol. He settles over a few plans and scrolls on his computer. He renders a few designs before opening another tab so that he could look at the dozens of building codes and regulations he had to adhere to. The only non fun part of his job. 

He’s busy reading through documents, and filing things away before he plays around with the programs again as he tries to design the right type of doorways for the house. He’s finished the floor planning but now he needs to research materials recommended that would fit the house -mansion actually. It was a 10 thousand square foot building, the biggest he’s done residentially. Usually he preferred smaller homes but he found himself wanting a challenge, after all the owner was a man who had a lot of money to spend.

Kylo doesn’t realise how fast the hours pass before his phone buzzes and he checks to see that his reminder for his appointment flashes at him. He finishes his coffee, saves his documents and work before logging off.

He opts for a black t-shirt, his leather jacket and jeans before slipping on some cologne. Running his fingers through his hair he makes sure he looks good before grabbing his car keys. When he arrives at the clinic he finds that he’s ten minutes early. The lady recognizes him and smiles before telling him to take a seat. He waits a few more minutes and then his doctor appears calling out his name. 

He stands up and follows him. “Good to see you again Kylo. How's it going?” Doctor Goren asks him. The man ushers him into his office and leans back on to his chair. 

Kylo replies, “I’m good. The same as usual, plans and projects on the way. Nothing’s changed but I like to be sure of it.”

Goren is an older man in his fifties with salt and pepper colored hair. He’s been Kylo’s doctor for three years now, he’s surprised that he hasn’t gotten sick of him. “That’s good, keeps you busy. Any chance you've been sober for a week now?” He jests and Kylo’s lips turn up at the ends. 

“Of Course not, Doctor. Who do you take me for? A non spiritualist?”

Doctor Goren lets out a brisk laugh, “Heh, very funny young man, very funny. Anyway you remind me of a young Russian man I used to treat a few years ago. Could have sworn he had vodka running through his veins.”

“Unfortunately with me, it’s only blood, nothing special.”

The other shakes his head and starts typing on his computer, “Nothing hurts you Kylo. Nothing.” He would beg to differ actually because when he sat down his glutes and his quads were screaming at him in pain.

“So you? Any crazy patients, you know, blood coming out of their eyes or something like that?” Kylo asks as he leans back on his chair and tries not to wince. 

The sound of the keyboard clicks. “No no, nothing shocking as of late I’m afraid, but all the interesting cases oh boy, I would be happy to tell you, but, patient confidentiality and all that jazz kind of looms over me you know?” 

“Yeah I understand.”

“So,” Doctor Goren clapped his hands together and swiveled to him on his chair, “I actually have a Nurse that’s going to come in today to take over me for your appointment? I hope that’s okay? I just have to do a quick referral for one of my patients and I’ll be back is that fine?.”

Kylo shrugs, “Yeah yeah, no need to explain yourself Doc.” It’s happened before once or twice when a Registered Nurse and a Student Nurse came in to do his vitals and an injection. All he remembered was how much the nursing student was shaking underneath his gaze and the nurses supervising as she administered an IM injection for his musculoskeletal pain. He had been slightly worried that she would accidently slip the needle due to her nervousness and end up stabbing him in a different area, but thank gods she didn't. 

Luckily today he didn’t need injections. 

Doctor Goren tells him he’ll grab the RN and the student when he leaves, so Kylo waits and contemplates on the plans he’s been working on. His client was paying a large sum for his services and he was willing to impress him enough by doing more professional work for him in the future for a discount. He didn’t really need the money, his bank account was as full as it could get for him, and he found that he could retire at any time he wanted. But he was still young, too young by Snokes standards. 

Apparently being thirty five years of age didn’t account for much experience from many he’s worked with, but he was different. He left high school early and attended MIT as soon as he could and then spent several years trying to perfect his craft. It wasn’t easy to do so as he delved into Snokes company. His parents had been displeased at first, they wanted him to do something else -a different profession, one that suited their wants but Kylo didn't give a fuck. He left home as soon as he could so he that he could indulge in his own independence. His life had felt like he was the puppet being controlled by strings from a distance it seemed. It was confusing at the same time because although they were out and about in the world trying to fix other peoples issues, he felt like they still had a weird control over him but not the mess that they failed to address. 

They controlled his aspirations and dreams from a distance or so they liked to think. They paid for classes he didn't need, funded tutors that were well knowledgeable in topics he weren't interested in, and they laid out the University they wanted -no needed him to attend. Harvard. Typical. But that all came crashing down on their heads when Kylo refused, when he stood up to his mother. He would never forget the fear in her eyes when she realized that she couldn't control him anymore, that he was becoming a man with independent thoughts and ideas and dreams. Something she should have accepted along time ago but refused to do so. 

But it's been years now. More than ten years since he's seen them in the flesh. Now and then his parent's faces would grace billboards when he drives through the city, but it feels like facing his past. He's learnt to deal with it, to let it die. 

There’s a sudden knock on the door that distracts him from his thoughts, and then it opens. An older woman probably about mid forties greets him. She’s got her senior nursing uniform on as she introduces herself. “Hello Kylo how are you?”

“I’m good thanks.” Kylo replies. 

She points behind her where he can’t see the figure that’s blocked by her form, “I’m the RN and I have here with me a nursing student Miss Reeds. She’s quite lovely and she’ll be doing your vitals for today is that fine?”

Kylo nods, “Yeah sure not a problem.” Praise whatever that he wasn't getting his dick checked out, not like he needed to anyway. 

When the Supervising nurse moves aside, Kylo’s brain freezes. His breath halts and he recognizes the face that look's back at him.

What. The. Fuck,

_‘Your a fucking wanker you githeaded, knob headed donkey.’_ Her voice is clear and rings loud and bold in his head. Memories of the night come flooding in. 

It’s the bloody obnoxious bitch who called him a donkey. No fucking way. 

She stares at him with shock, wide brown eyes cast with disbelief. The air feels like it’s been sucked out of the room and before he could snap himself out of his own surprise, she composes herself and schools her features into a professional expression. 

“Hello, I’m Rey Reeds.”

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylos a scorpio and Reys an Aries. 
> 
> The Scorpio and the Ram. An unusual combination but well make it work.

  
  


Kylo doesn’t know what to think as the girl named Rey introduces herself and starts to ask for consent in checking his identity. Of all places for them to meet again and they meet at his _sacred_ place; The Clinic.

_‘What kind of fucking name is Rey anyway.’_

Maybe he should be annoyed at this turn of events, but it’s not like he’s _slept_ with her. She’s too thin, short, and not exactly filling in the chest department. She was the opposite of what he usually goes for. In the past he’s often made it a personal mission to avoid possible contact in public with girls he’s slept with. But that’s only when he leaves the house. 

So maybe he should be glad that he didn’t fuck her. 

She stands still in front of him and relays his full name, his identity and NHI number to him as she scrolls through the tablet which the nurse has handed to her. He tries not to pull away when she requests to take his broad wrist into her small hands before putting both fingers over his pulse. 

Student nurse huh? He thinks, and then tries to remember if he’s fucked one. 

Nope. Haven't done that yet. Not even a British one too. 

Rey is so close to him that he can feel the warmth emanating from her figure as he sits on the bed. It allows him to be at eye level with her. 

His mind thinks of several things such as he’s also ‘Never fucked a short girl before’ and ‘too bad he wasn’t keen on fucking anybody anytime soon.’ 

He allows himself to soak in her new image, so different from when he had last seen her, which reminds him -the alleyway and the robbery. Dark eyes glance at her collarbone, but the neck of her light blue scrubs get in the way. 

Has her cut healed? It’s only been a week or two. Kylo notices her name tag as his gaze glides over form. She’s not too bad to look at, although if only she turned around just so that he could see her ass again in her light blue scrub pants. 

Her uniform is way fucking better than that horrendous sparkly crap she wore at the bar, and now that he thinks about it, that stuff should be illegal. 

His nostrils flare and he inhales her scent like a hound catching the first hint of fresh blood. His body is reacting a little oddly to her presence, months of not fucking a woman could do that to you, but he supposes it’s natural to feel in such a way. 

The last time he got off was the image of her and her pert little ass in that tight obnoxious dress she wore. He discards the mental image, tries not to think of the fact that he could easily grab her and ravish her against the bed if the nurse wasn’t there to observe. His imagination had a way of bringing up some disturbing things,

Also he’s pretty sure Rey would accuse him of sexual harassment and wouldn’t take the offering he would give her. Any other woman would be happy to be underneath him, but, it’s been a while and he hadn’t been planning on bringing one home. 

Rey reminds him of the _hard headed type_ , ones that don’t take bullshit easily and rams head first into an argument with no sense of hesitation. 

Yeah, he usually _avoids t_ hat type.

Up close he can take in the details of her features. Petite nose, plush lower lip, freckles and a hint of tan. Her hair is slicked back into a ponytail, her eyes are lowered to her nursing watch which hangs from the pocket of her top against her breast. She’s counting his pulse and he can see the subtle but miniscule movement’s of her lips as she keeps track of it. 

She smells like cheap scented vanilla and pear, it might be her shampoo or something like that but it doesn’t suit her. It’s too fruity for her and in fact if he were to be honest she seemed more a bold scented type, whatever the fuck that means. 

He drags his gaze away until she finally retracts her warm fingers and gives him a look that spoke nothing of what had occurred before. “Your pulse is quite low. That’s 30 beats per minute. The average is usually 60 to a 100 beats, Mr?”

“Just call me Kylo,” he says.

She blinks and then grabs a tablet in which the RN gives her. She scrolls and proceeds to look at what he assumes must be his medical files. “I’m looking at your records now, Mr _Ren_ ,” she says his name reluctantly, “and it seems this is the average for you?.”

“Yes.”

“Do you do a lot of sports, Kylo?” She asks as she looks through the screen.

“No not sports. I just like to work out, I like to be in shape, keep the muscles working.” The nurse behind her agrees. He doesn’t miss the way she subtly glances at his biceps or all of him really. He’s almost forgotten what it feels like to be the recipient of a searching interested gaze, especially a female one.

The brunette nods, brows furrowing. She’s nibbling at her lower lip and it’s distracting. It’s making his cock twitch and he has to drag his gaze away to focus and clear his mind. Maybe going without _fucking_ for months wasn’t such a good idea.

Curiosity blooms inside him; he spots the way she constantly fidgets with the edge of her top. She doesn’t appear to be too keen to be within his proximity. Is she nervous? He tends to have that effect on people, mainly women who were _attracted_ to him. 

Kylo refrains from smirking as he tilts his head low and looks at her through his lashes, “So what does a low pulse rate mean Miss Rey?” He asks before giving the RN a sheepish look, “Sorry is it okay if I ask some questions to your Student? I don’t want to hold you two back from anything,” he makes sure to sound extra concerned.

He’s going to have to drag this out, milk it for all it’s worth. 

The RN shakes her head, “Oh of course not, that’s why we're both here. So Rey can learn and that she can assist you. Ain’t that right Rey?” She beams. 

Rey’s mouth twitches uncomfortably, and she’s eyeing him like she wants to punch a hole through him, “Of course not Noelle.” 

Kylo folds his arms across his broad chest and waits. He’s aware that the movement makes his biceps pop out although they do ache a bit from his work out. Speaking of aches, he's pretty sure his face and his dick were spared from his laborious exercise. 

Rey tries not to squirm underneath his gaze as she lands her eyes on his neck. He’s intimidating. That's no secret but he would have thought that she would have shown a little more spirit, just like that night when she insulted him at the bar.

She continues, “Low pulse rate or heart beats from 30 to 40 bpm is usually common in athletes. That’s because the heart is used to physically demanding exercises making it stronger, it contracts less but the volume of blood being pumped with each contraction is higher than the average person’s.”

Well yeah, nothing new. 

He leans forward, eyes purposely trained on her lips before raising them again to her gaze. He feels a sense of pride when he sees the slight flush of red that threatens to surface fully at her neck and travels to her features. “Sorry can you repeat that again? I couldn't quite catch what you just said.” He asks again just to be a dick. 

Rey grits out a ‘sure’ and then begins to repeat her words to him. 

He asks another question, and again, he asks for her to relay it over because he’s having a hard time trying to hear her voice. He points to his ears and remarks about how deaf he can be sometimes. The RN suggests that Rey speak up a bit more, earning him a hard glare from Rey. 

She mutters something under her breath that sounds like ‘dick’ when she goes back to her tablet, probably taking in everything about his medical information. He clears his throat, “Sorry what was that?” He refrains from sniggering. 

Rey looks up with a fake smile but her voice is strained, “Oh, nothing Mr Ren, I was just noting down on your files for Doctor Goren that he can arrange an Audio hearing test with you if you want? I can even print off names of nearby Audiologists that you can choose to see.” 

Little bitch. He doesn’t know whether to be amused or annoyed, but he shrugs. Her lips tilt downwards, annoyed at him that he didn’t start getting defensive. He wasn’t going to take the bait. 

The RN nods, “Yeah that sounds like a good Idea, my son had to go there last time, you know how teens are these days. Loud music and earphones blasting their drums off. There’s one called Bay Area Audiology just a few streets over.” She points through the window.

  
“Thank you, I’ll look into it.” He gives them both a very agreeable look. Deciding he should extend his entertainment he asks again while playing the role of the deaf asshole “Sorry, what’s the average pulse rate Miss Reed?” 

She replies without missing a beat although he notices the slight annoyance in her tone, “The normal resting heart beat is usually 60 to a 100 beats per minute for the average joe.” 

“I’m not the average Joe then, clearly.” He states and tries not to smirk when she gives him a flat look. Instead of answering she returns the tablet to the nurse and then grabs the tympanic thermometer; the one that goes in his ear. She takes her time pulling at the pinna of his ear a little _too roughly_ than necessary, and then sticks it in before taking it out when it beeps. 

He makes a show of wincing and then rubbing the side of his head. She murmurs a fake apology and then says “Your temperature is normal, 37.3 degrees. So no fever today. I’m just going to chart it down.” She goes back to the tablet and types away, fingers furiously tapping away at the screen. 

Rey looks back at him again, her eyes glancing at his chest. God, if only that RN wasn’t present he would have made a few digs at her. He wanted to see her fire and her spirit because at the moment it felt like he was talking to a robot. 

Sliding off his jacket he notices the way she tenses before relaxing. He takes off the leather material and then holds out his arm, “You doing blood pressure?” He glances at the cuff and the stethoscope around her neck. 

“Not yet.” Rey counts his respirations and states that that’s normal too, as expected of him. 

He tries not to puff up his chest when he catches her gaze trailing over his shirt covered muscles. Even the RN was guilty of it as she cleared her throat and looked away. Kylo tries not to show his amusement as he watches Rey’s face. She realizes that Kylo’s caught the direction of her subtle but brief look, so she lowers her eyes again, long lashes fluttering wildly as she avoids his gaze again. 

She seemed hesitant as she wrapped the cuff around his bicep before pumping the air bulb. Rey placed her fingers on his pulse again. “I’m going to get your estimated Systolic so that I can pump it up a second time to get your blood pressure reading.” She does this for a few minutes, and then releases the air valve. When she does it she grabs her stethoscope and places the headset in her ears. 

One hand places the diaphragm against his brachial vein as she pumps more air into the bulb. The cold end of the Stethoscope against his arm is a strong contrast to his body heat. Usually Doc uses the automatic blood pressure machine on him but it seems the students had to learn the manual one. 

When she’s finished she remarks that Kylo’s blood pressure is normal. “130 over 70 that’s within the normal range.” He leans forward all of a sudden and she lurches back in her seat with wide incredulous eyes. She masks this by coughing and then asking, “Mr Ren are you okay?”

The nurse behind her approaches, but Kylo shrugs. “Sorry just slipped.” He coughs to hide the evil grin that splits his face. She gives him a dirty look before checking his oxygen levels and then his blood sugar. 

Ofcourse, they returned back normal.

When she’s finished she abruptly stands up. 

“It seems that all your vitals are normal Mr Ren, as it shows here for the past visits, they have continued to remain at optimal levels. You're a healthy specimen.” She states and then looks back at the RN before looking at him again. She looks like she wants to leave, telling by the way she angles her body slightly to the doorway “Thank you for letting me assess you. Is there anything else you're concerned about? Questions maybe?” She asks, lips thinning in displeasure. 

Kylo can’t help but ‘grimace’ in pain. His action face is placed on as he makes a show of clutching his abdomen. He hunches over and grunts before he hears a flurry of movements and then the RN is grabbing his arm. “Mr Ren are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Oh I’m all of a sudden getting this pain, right here in my stomach.” He gestures to his abdomen, and makes sure that he’s looking every bit of miserable as he can. 

“Can you please lie down and tell me exactly where it is?”

Kylo glances at Rey’s face and she looks concerned. Bingo. He eases down onto the bed and then points to his upper abdomen. He tries not to get annoyed when he feels his feet overlap the edge of the bed. 

Fuck. Could it kill the healthcare system to get bigger beds for taller people? Jesus. 

Last time he was at the hospital for a broken collarbone he had to sit on the bed and wait as they spent a shit ton of time looking for one big enough to fit his frame and height. All he wanted to do was lie down and sleep, eventually they found one but he had been so pissed off that he sent a few nurses out of his room crying because he was being snappy. 

It wasn’t his fault that they were too sensitive. 

He doesn’t bother to pull his feet up and instead focuses on the fake pain in his stomach. 

The RN hovers him and she’s about to reach for the edge of his shirt when he asks, “Please,” he makes sure to look pointedly at her badge and then at her face, “Noelle, can you get me some water that would be great?” He lowers his voice in a soothing but rumbling tone. She nods rather quickly and turns to Rey whose standing unsure beside the bed and scanning him with a slightly worried look. 

“Rey can you please do a pain assessment on Mr. Ren here, I’ll just grab him some water.” 

Kylo grimaces again, “Thank you Noelle.” He makes eye contact with the nurse and she blushes before swiftly disappearing behind the doors. 

“Aarghh,” he hisses. 

Fuck. He should have been an actor. 

Rey instantly places her hand out, teeth biting at her lower lip again, “Mr Ren, I’m just going to feel your stomach and check for abdominal pain.”

No shit sherlock.

She presses tentatively on his stomach before moving along and asking if the pain was here or not over the shirt. 

Kylo grunts, “Lift my shirt would you?” 

She swallows roughly, eyes darting to him and then back before tugging his shirt up. He tries not to flare with pride as she sucks in air through her teeth. He knows she knows that he looks good. Telling by the redness in her cheeks again and how her nervousness is showing by the slight shaking of her hands. He makes a show of flexing his abs and groans, and at the same trying not to snort in laughter as she places her bare hand with great hesitance and feels for where the pain is and where it’s travelling. 

“Is it tender here?” She asks him.

He pulls his brows together and exhales, “Yeah just, there -actually no. I think it’s going towards the middle.” 

Rey’s hand is soft even as she presses in. He tenses his abdomen and watches carefully as her eyes travel over the contours of his stomach. She frowns, “Mr Ren, did the pain occur in the past 24 hours until now?” She asks. Her hand is still on him just above his belly button, he feels her fingers moving gently, as if she was feeling for more than just pain. 

“No, not all.”

For a moment a filthy image appears in his head of her trailing those warm dainty hands over to the waistband of his pants and pulling it down so that she can wrap it around his hardening cock. The image is erotic, and it doesn’t help that she’s looming over him, biting her lower lip and eyeing his abdomen with more than just an assessing look. 

Kylo refrains from moaning, but this time it's _not_ from his pretend ‘pain’. His dick is probably twitching visibly in his jeans. Fuck. This wasn’t exactly what he had in mind when he started this fake shit.

He had wanted her squirming with discomfort as she touched him, but he should have expected his own body to betray him in the process. Afterall a woman's touch could awaken things in him, he was just like every other man. 

“Argh!” he yells quiet loudly and Rey literally jumps in fright. Her face morphed into horror, realization and then fury when he lets out a loud bark of laughter. She looked flushed in the face, as she glared daggers in to him. 

“You lying tosser!” She hisses at him like a cat. 

Ah, there she is. That fiery spirit of hers.

Kylo’s still shaking with amusement from the image of her face, and he can’t help but wipe non existent tears from his eyes as she burns a hole in him with her hellfire gaze. 

He puts up a hand, “Fuck, you should have seen your face sweetheart. You looked like you were going to piss your pants.”

“Shut up, don't call me sweetheart. You're a fucking wanker.” She points at him, “You weren’t even in pain.”

Kylo crosses his arms behind his head and chuckles, “You're not a really good nurse either. You couldn’t even tell that I was faking it until I scared you.” 

“- I'm a student you bastard, also not every nurse knows when a patient is faking it. You're such a prat.”

For someone who's studying a degree in caring for people, she sure does insult a lot. He’s never met a woman with such a foul mouth, much less spent this amount of time in one’s presence. He usually avoids them like a plague. 

“You swear a lot too, not _very_ professional. Doesn’t that go against Nursing conduct or whatever. I ought to report you for misconduct.” He’s taking the piss, but he can’t help it. He kind of feels a tiny fraction of guilt for scaring her, but hell, he hasn’t been this entertained in a long while. 

Her face pales before she narrows her eyes at him, “You wouldn’t dare.”

Kylo shrugs and smirks, “Yeah, I will. It’s not a nice way to treat the guy who saved you in the alley way too. I deserve a little bit more respect.”

Her face darkens before she lets out a sigh, “Yeah, fine,” rolling her eyes Rey huffs, “okay look, I appreciate what you did back then.”

Well, that wasn’t expected. For a moment he thought she would bite back with another insult about how she could have saved herself, and how she would've done just fine, surprisingly not.

“BUT…” she emphasizes, “you’re a bit of a pervert.”

Kylo raises a brow and pretends to look offended, “That’s not very nice, and in what way?” He knows exactly where it’s going but he takes her bait. 

“You,” she accused, “faked your pain so that you could -could get an excuse for me to touch you, and that’s inappropriate.”

“Let me guess, patient and nurse boundaries. All that wonderful stuff?” Okay yeah, maybe he did cross the line but he couldn’t deny that her soft feminine hands on him had been sensual. 

She glares, “Yes.” Lowering her eyes again to his stomach she flushes and then snaps, “Anyways-”

The door opens and Noelle appears with a cup of water in her hand, “I’m sorry for the late arrival Mr. Ren, Rey, god there was a patient there that fainted and I had to help her up. So then Doctor Goren asked me to assist him -anyways here's your water.” She rambles and then Kylo sits up and takes the glass. 

“Thank you.”

“So,” Noelle asks, her eyes darting between Reys and his, “What happened? Are you still in pain?”

Rey speaks up, “Noelle, I think Mr. Ren just has the case of the stomach bug. He said he visited Taco bell last night and now he’s got the...you know, the runs. It explains his sore stomach. Is that right Mr Ren?” She gives him a pointed look and a hint of a smile which she quickly drops into a concerned expression. 

She’s good. Fucking good. God, and a huge bitch. 

Kylo tries not to glare at her. Oh all right then. Two can play this game. 

“Actually yeah Rey’s right. Food poisoning and such. She told me it was her favorite place to go, so she must be used to it now.” Rey’s eye twitches and opens her mouth before shutting it again. 

Noelle nods as she gives him a sympathetic look, “Oh that doesn’t sound fun. Well how about I let Doctor Goren know and he can prescribe you some medicine. Huh?”

Rey adds, “Yeah I’m pretty sure he can give you some Imodium, it’s just some anti diarrhea medicine. Should help with your situation.” She looks away and he can see from the corner of his eye that she’s trying not to laugh. 

Nasty girl. Evil wench. 

“Of course, thank you.” Kylo says and then stands.

“Also besides medicine, just get plenty of rest and up your fluid intake. That should help.” Noelle says.

He nods. “Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Also the loo is just down the hallway, on your left.” Rey adds cheekily before following Noelle to the door. 

He gives her the finger. 

When they leave before Doctor Goren enters the room, he gives Rey a shake of his head at her evil intentions. She gives him a nasty look in return. He watches the roundness of her ass as she goes out the door and tries not to think about how it would feel like underneath his palms. 

It was a nice ass, that he couldn’t deny. 

When Doctor Goren enters the room, he explains to him that he’ll prescribe him some medication for his stomach bug. Although, he frowns for a bit at that and gives Kylo a questioning look before printing off the slip for the front desk. 

He’s probably wondering how he, of all people, was having the stomach bug. He doesn’t blame him. 

But he’ll play along with Rey’s unprofessional behavior because he definitely knows he’s going to come back and get his revenge. 

Aniways it’s not like he was going to purchase the drugs aniways, he’ll just take the slip for the chemist and toss it in the rubbish at home. 

Devilish girl. 

He chuckles to himself when the image of her horrified face comes to mind. 

Oh Rey, I’m definitely going to come after you now. Revenge is going to be absolutely sweet. 

“Doctor Goren?” he asks innocently. 

“Yes.”

“How long do students usually have placements here?”

Doctor Goren’s brows pull together as he taps his pen against his cheek, “Um, I’m not sure but I’m pretty certain it’s 4 weeks or over that? I think yeah, -four weeks. Random shifts though. So for Rey who just saw you, she’s sometimes here and then sometimes at the hospital assisting in theater for experience.”

Kylo smirks internally as he places his jacket on, “Oh okay, sounds full on.”

“Yes, yes it is. So here’s your prescription and your slip for the front desk. I’ll see you next time Mr Ren.” He hands him his papers. “You have a good week and don’t get too sober.”

Kylo takes them and thanks him. “Thank you Doctor. Don’t worry I’ll be back and I’ll be sober alright.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that Mr. Ren. Take it easy for me will yah?.”

Kylo laughs. “Sure thing Doc. Sure thing.”

When he exits the building he stands underneath the sun for a bit and let’s the heat soak into his features. Fuck, it’s been a while since he’s had some sun. He doesn’t disagree that he’s much too pale for the summer. 

As he enjoys the warm rays, he swears he feels eyes on him. Intense and curious, so he glances to the side of the building where the glass windows are and notices the blinds in one of them quickly close. 

A shadow of a figure disappears from behind and he smirks. 

He has some idea of who it is.

When he gets into the car he makes his way home. All that consumes his mind is Rey's ass. 

“See you again, sweetheart.” He murmurs as the clinic disappears in his rear mirror.

Time to visit the bottle store again. 

  
  



End file.
